1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to deburring tools, and is particularly concerned with the construction of a deburring tool having a replaceable and adjustable cutting head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention constitutes an improvement over the invention disclosed in the co-pending application Ser. No. 785,489 filed Apr. 7, 1977 and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,018. In the latter patent, a deburring tool is disclosed having an elongated cylindrical body, or arbor formed with a cutting blade recess. A unitary cutting tool is received in the recess, and comprises a cutting head with an integral, elongated, flat, resilient blade extending therefrom. The blade is mounted in the arbor by a pair of axially spaced pins which extend transversely through the recess and spaced openings in the blade. Thus, the end of the blade opposite the cutting head to the arbor is mounted in nonpivotal relationship with respect to the arbor with the cutting head projecting from the recess for engaging the workpiece. The portion of the blade between the mounting pins and the cutting head is resiliently yieldable to permit the cutting head to move inwardly with respect to the recess during a deburring operation.
In addition to the above referred to cop-pending application Ser. No. 785,489, reference may be had to prior art devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 68,307 (1867); 1,458,171; 2,657,597; 2,676,406; 2,895,356; 3,087,359; 3,298,256; 3,306,136; 3,411,386; 3,420,125 and 3,720,477.